Watching
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: SETOJOEY! Seto has an unexpected reaction when Joey finally admits his feelings for Seto. Much better than summary. warnings: character deaths


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I owned it, I would be rich, and be able to buy the shirt that I want, but I don't.

Here is the story!

_**Watching**_

I would follow him. Or rather, I would watch in distaste while he followed me back to my office. I would go upstairs to my office and watch from the high window as he stood there like the dog that he was, waiting to be let in. He did this for as long as I could remember and after a while, it became routine. He would follow me out of school and back to Kaiba Corp. headquarters. I do not think that he knew I watched him, I suppose he thought himself terribly clever, but I did wonder why he followed me. I could not ask of course, but it became an obsession. One I knew I could not fix. Unless of course I could find out the truth.

I planned it out. It was perfect really, fool proof. I look back upon it and realize that had I not strayed from plan everything would have been fine. Perhaps though, it was fate, for I am no longer cold, I am something else. That will come later though.

I made my way out of my office and down to the door where I knew the mutt waited. The look of shock on his face when I opened the door was all too funny though.

"Kaiba!" he said looking at me in surprise.

"Wheeler." I answered in my cold fashion, "What are you doing here?" That was the plan. Just be straightforward, ask the question, and stop wasting my time here.

"Walk with me." Joey answered.

"Or you could just answer my question, "I didn't have time for this. I really needed to get back to my work.

"Walk with me," Joey said again.

"Why should I? All I require is an answer." I snapped.

"Just walk with me."

I sighed, "Fine, fine, where are we going?"

Joey turned his brown-eyed gaze toward me.

"I don't know."

I nearly exploded with rage.

"You don't know! How can you ask me to walk with you and not even know where we're going?"

"I'm sorry." He answered meekly. It was rather uncharacteristic though. I had never seen him so sad before. Why did I care anyway? I really needed to get back to work.

"So why have you been following me?" I asked as we walked down the street. Towards his house, I noticed.

"I-I-" he stepped and jumped over one of the cracks in the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well I-I-" I was making fun of him now, "have to get back to work." I put on a whiney pathetic voice for the last part.

"Don't laugh." We stepped before a rundown looking apartment building. I wrinkled my nose as he led me inside. I snickered.

"Don't worry. I won't," I answered trying not to laugh.

We walked up the stairs to a dirty little apartment and went inside.

"What is this?" I asked scornfully. Joey glared at me.

"I live here," he informed me.

"So are you going to answer my question or not!" I snapped.

"I love you."

"What?" I was caught totally by surprise.

"I love you," Joey looked down at the floor. It was then I decided that he was weak, not worth my time, or anyone else's for that matter. Never look down at the floor when you tell someone you love them.

"Come here," I whispered harshly. Meekly Joey obeyed. He walked right up to me, right to his death as I pressed my lips against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes flew open in surprise as I squeezed him… hard.

"Kaiba!" he said, "Kaiba, I can't breathe…" his voice trailed off as he stopped breathing all together. I let go of his neck and let his body fall to the ground. Lifeless and limp, he lay there, eyes glassy with fear, looking up at me. I left the body there and walked out of the apartment.

THELINE THATSEPARATESSCENES!

"Mr. Kaiba, suppertime," the guard opened the cell door. I had money and power, but when it comes to buying your way out of murder, money and power were just not enough. I got up and followed the man to the dining room.

KAIBA'SINPRISON!THISLINESEPARATESSCENES!

Change in point of view…

He was always so obedient, Seto Kaiba. Therefore, it was no surprise when he followed me as soon as I called him. I led him to the dinning room. Later, looking back on this, I wish I hadn't, or he hadn't followed me, but you can't change the past. We soon arrived there and sat down.

"Why such a sharp knife?" he asked. I smiled as I saw a trace of his former glare flit across his face.

"We're having steak tonight."

"Do you have a pen?" Seto asked. Quietly, I handed one over, and watched as he wrote something on the tablecloth. Then I watched as he picked up the knife and stabbed it into his throat.

"Mr. Kaiba! Noooooo!" I screamed as he crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Several other guards came running.

"What happened?" one of them asked. Wordlessly I pointed across the table.

"He's dead. Suicide." I said. Two of the guards picked up the body.

"We'll bring him to the Chief." One of them said his eyes half filled with remorse. I still can't figure out what filled the other half. Relief, maybe? Quietly shocked, I got up and walked over to where Seto had been sitting. I wanted to see what he had written on the tablecloth moments before. I looked down and saw written in neat scrip:

I am a vegetarian.

So he had killed himself over a steak. That didn't make sense. I looked back at the writing. Sure enough, there was more.

I love you, Joey.

END

Well, that was it. Kinda random.

Just to clarify, Seto is in prison after the scene changes, writing down what happened to him. The scene changes again, the guard who is watching him is writing, finishing the story. If Seto killed himself he couldn't write anything, now could he?

Also, I don't think that Seto is a vegetarian. It was just a bit of wry humor on my part. (Sorry if that was offensive in anyway.)

That's all. Please Review!  
GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
